


let's be alone together

by MiniGoose



Series: Phan Works [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, shy!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniGoose/pseuds/MiniGoose
Summary: Phil's never had something like this - something so intense and special, he’s never imagined he would want someone so badly. The fact that he has Dan, someone so gorgeous, is so hard to comprehend that he might need a moment.





	let's be alone together

It was quiet now, a calm after the rush of cars honking as people crammed the streets to get to work, to take the kids to school. Whatever it was they were doing in the outside world that wasn’t Phil’s house. It was cold and they cuddled close to steal each other’s heat. Skin against skin in an intimate way, feet tangled together like they were trying to merge together and Phil’s heart matched Dan’s as they let out soft, happy sighs. Phil felt Dan’s hair tickle at his neck when Dan snuggled closer to his chest and rested his head there.

  
  


Looking at this beautiful boy that made him wanna give up everything just for a few seconds with him wasn’t something he planned to give up. Phil wasn’t quite sure how Dan could’ve thought he didn’t want him, not when he had those soft brown eyes that had Phil wanting to stare for hours and never look away and those plump lips that would flush such a pretty red as Dan bit at them, shy and sweet when he looked up at Phil through his eyelashes and offered a smile that made him feel like nothing was more important than the two of them, then and there as the world and all it’s troubles washed away.

  
  


“Why are looking at me?” Dan asked, a faint smile playing on his lips. Phil thought that he looked so innocent and peaceful and _young_ in that moment. It reminded him of the situation, the age difference, in a bitter way that he pushed away. He’d save those annoying thoughts for another day.

  
  


Phil smiled back at Dan and let his hand ghost over the soft brown hair on Dan’s head, petting softly. He shrugged awkwardly, the body on top of him making it difficult to move, “You’re so beautiful. Has anyone ever told you that?”

  
  


Dan shook his head as a faint blush developed on his cheeks, Phil thought to himself how he’d like to see how much redder Dan could get. “ _Never_.” He whispered it like it was some secret, against Phil’s lips, watching his lips as he replied.

  
  


“Then you must know a lot of blind people because I think you’re _so_ damn gorgeous, Dan.”

  
  


Dan bit at his lips, failing to hide a growing smile as he huffed out a quiet, pleased laugh. His brown eyes sparkled as he sat up on Phil’s thighs, playing with the hem of the shirt Phil had let him borrow the night before.

  
  


He was suddenly so much shyer. A calm silence filled the air, only quiet breaths and birds chirping songs outside left. He still had that cute smile on his lips but he was looking down at his shirt and Phil wondered if he’d push him away if he leaned in close and captured those heavenly lips with his and refused to let go because that’s exactly what he wanted to do in that moment.

  
  


“Yeah?” He was so shy, so cute. Phil pulled one of Dan’s hands away from his shirt and slid his hand into Dan’s, fingertips tingling as the touched each other. It felt perfect, fitting. Everything about Dan seemed to mold so nicely with Phil. Maybe it was a sign. Not for the first time, Phil wondered if maybe they were soulmates. “You think I’m cute? I think you’re cute. _Really_ cute.” He spoke the words so quietly, squeezing Phil’s hand and making his heart stutter and his breath catch.

  
  


Jesus Christ, this boy might just be the death of him. This pretty boy with chocolate eyes and dimples that made the sun rise in the morning. How could one person be this cute? How could one person make Phil freaking Lester lose his mind? Just how?

  
  


“Not as cute as you,” Phil said, not even caring that he was such cliché, an absolute cliche, because why should he when Dan makes him so happy, even though they only met in person just a few days ago, “Seriously, I think I’d do anything you’d ask - don’t think I could say no when I look at your pretty face.” Dan snorted disbelievingly but Phil just continued talking, “You make me feel like I’m out of my own skin, just watching a dream from far away. I’ve been waiting to meet you for so long, been dreaming of it. Now that you are here and everything is so much better than it was when we Skyped, ‘cause I can touch you and kiss you and hold you in my arms, I don’t know if I can let you go.” He whispered the last few words with less confidence, Phil felt his cheeks heating as he spilled the words out like he was reading out words from his diary. Cause it so true, he wasn’t ready to let Dan go and if it came to push-and-shove then Phil didn’t know if he could let Dan get away. Not now.

  
  


He hoped it wasn’t too much, that he wasn’t scaring Dan away with his crazy talk. He didn’t want to seem too attached but damn it, he was. He was gone on Dan, far too gone to even care that about what others might think.

  
  


“ _Jesus_ -” Dan looked into his eyes with this unbelieving happy look and a nervous giggle at his lips, “Phil you can’t just say shit like that!” Dan exclaimed, his hands covering his face as he attempted to hide the blush bursting on his skin and the fact that actually might start crying because that was the nicest things anyone’s ever said to him in all his life.

  
  


“Why not? It’s true, all of it.” And it was. Everything he had said was from the heart and he couldn’t sit there and hide how much he cared about Dan. Weeks and weeks of Skype calls, hours of stupid conversations and flirting and sharing secrets they’d never spill to anyone else, and these past few days of cuddling and holding up in Phil’s house like vampires just to spend as much time alone together as they could before Dan would have to go home. It was all so much for Phil. When was there a time he was this happy, for this long?

  
  


He couldn’t find an answer.

  
  


“I think you might’ve ruined me for anyone else,” Dan said, giggly and happy, through his hands. He doesn’t say that he was probably already ruined the moment he set his eyes on Phil but he can’t hide the truth from himself. He was gone far more on Phil then he thought he was in the beginning but that was okay because who wouldn’t fall for someone so kind and lovely with soft blue eyes and the sweetest laugh.

  
  


Phil pulled away Dan’s hands and sat up quickly, crashing their lips together in a desperate bid to show Dan that he felt the exact same way. It felt like nothing else mattered as their lips shared a secret dance and Dan’s hands found Phil’s neck and he pulled him closer, made the kiss deeper and when Phil pulled back and looked up into Dan’s eyes, dilated and dark, he watched in awe for a second before leaning in close.

  
  


His lips ghosted over Dan’s and he resisted the urge to kiss him again, “Good. I plan on keeping you for as long as I can.” He whispered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first phan fic! please do tell me if you liked it because i was really scared to post it. let me know if i should write more phanfics :)  
> check out my tumblr - [iamdollie](https://iamdolliex.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
